The New me!
by Sora Tsubasa
Summary: Day by day my pain added up. Until I finally snapped, I did the only thing I could, I ran. Now three years later I'm back with three others. I AM THE NEW HYUGA HINATA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own anything blah blah. I know I should be updating my others fics but I just got my internet back and I have writer's block for the other fics...Now on with the story!

* * *

Hinata P.O.V. at kohona middle school in the halls during lunch

"Neji, your cousin is a weak little bitch"

My cousin Neji's friend Sasuke sneered as he kicked me as I lay on the ground. "Yeah I know Neji she should just die" Kiba said as he hit my stomach as hard as he could with a metal with a bat. I felt the pain of their hits and words seeping in.

Something inside of me snapped as the next blow came from Neji. "We can kill her no one cares about her anyways" Naruto then said as he stomped on my head.

That was it! I am always hated! I am going to lose my sanity if this goes on!

I pushed myself off the ground ignoring the shock from Neji and his friends. I stood with my pale lavender eyes narrowed, my arms bleeding, and blood streaming down my forehead. "I" I started talking in a barley audible whisper but then getting louder by every word. "I have had enough of this. ALL OF YOU! MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS AT HOME! HIT AFTER HIT, GETTING SLAMMED INTO GLASS NO ONE CARING IF I LIVE OF NOT. I AM LUCKY TO BE ALIVE WAIT…FORGET LUCKY I WISH I WERE DEAD!"

I looked a Neji's face which was full of shock. Neji lived with his dad so he does not know of my pain. My father Hiashi Hyuga owns Hyuga incorporated he acts like the perfect father in public but at home he is like a demon! I ran toward Kiba punching him in the face, I then kicked Sasuke in the stomach, I punched Neji in the back, and I punch Naruto as hard as I could in the back of his head.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I quickly turned away and ran outside. I stopped as I saw a cherry blossom tree. I sat under the tree and started to cry my self to sleep.

* * *

_Dream_

"_Father I am sorry! Please stop!" I cried. All I did was drop a plate and now he was beating me for it._

_Change of scene_

_I saw a gravestone before me. I looked at the name on the gravestone it was my mother's Haruki Hyuuga. I remember this was her funeral. I look to the side disgusted at the sight I saw. My father was drinking sake he was acting like it was a party. He was the reason she was dead he abused my mother IT WAS HIS FAULT!_

_Change of scene_

_I was walking home with my little sister Hanabi when someone punched me in the back. I turned around only to see a man whose face was covered by a hat. "HANABI RUN!" I screamed but she did not listen she stood there. The man beat me until I could not stand. Hanabi stood in fear. The man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and took out a knife. The man stabbed her repeatedly until her body was limp. Her blood fell on my face. After that he pulled off his hat and all I saw was cold red eyes then everything grew blank._

_End dream

* * *

_

"BLOODY MURDER!!" I opened my eyes I was in the nurse's office. I was shocked Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke were sitting in chairs wide eyed at what they heard me scream.

"What are you doing here? Stay away from me" I said.

Neji stood up and walked towards me.

_SLAP!!_

"SHUT UP!" Neji yelled. I stared at him anger running in my veins.

I narrowed my eyes and attempted to run out but I bumped into someone causing me to fall. I wearily stood up, feeling the pain from all of my wounds as I did so. I looked at who I bumped into it turned out to be Kiba who was also blocking the door.

"You will not leave until you show us your wounds and tell us about your past" Kiba said coldly as he was pushing me onto one of those hospital beds they used for the schools.

Sasuke stood up and pulled up my shirt half way only to flinch at what he saw. My stomach had cuts and bruises all over it but in the middle there was a huge and really deep cut where you could see my raw skin which happened to be bleeding.

"If I don't take care of that cut it could be fatal, because of that bat." I said looking at Kiba as I quickly pulled my shirt down.

I have to get out of here! I do not want to tell them about my past!

I rushed at the door but Naruto blocked it. I looked around and saw a closed window.

I got hurt every day so if I break a window with my fist won't change anything.

I rushed towards the window clenching my right fist as tight as possible. I put all of my strength into my arm and…CRASH!! Glass shards dropped everywhere, my fist turned bloody. I glanced back the guys were in a state of shock I took this chance to jump out the broken window.

* * *

_3 YEARS LATER…END OF HINATA'S P.O.V_

Four figures walked down the halls of Kohona high school. "Why did we have to move to this place of all places?" A girl with long raven hair grumbled.

"It is not like we wanted to Hinata" A girl with sandy blond hair put in four pig-tails said. "Heh, guys look at Garra. He seems pissed off." A boy whose brown hair was covered by a beanie said as he pointed at a red headed boy. "Shut Kankuro, we all know you are as mad as me right now. We just moved to a place where Hinata was hated." Garra stated coldly. "Guys I have a feeling I will want to strangle some people today. There are few high schools in Kohona and I will run into some old enemies" Hinata said as they stopped to a halt, they were standing in front of their homeroom.

"You first." Garra, Temari, and Kankuro said looking at Hinata.

* * *

The reviewers choose the pairings! But you guys need to know a few things I will have Sakura bashing and NO NejixHinata ( Typing incest is not my thing)

…Now I need to update other fics…. I know I made the guys asses and I regret it….FANGIRLS DON'T KILL ME!!!(Hides behind box) but they will be better in later chapters!


	2. Chapter 2 THE FIGHT

Hi! I would like to thank those who reviewed especially Nina Natsu who gave me an idea which will be use but altered slightly! I would have updated sooner but my laptop is messed up and I have to use a super old and slow desktop!

I do not own naruto!

Chapter 2:...Begin!

* * *

Slowly, Hinata nodded. Through the door you could hear loud shouts of laughter. Hinata, took a slow steady breath before turning the handle of the door. Closing her eyes Hinata walked trough the door with the Subaku siblings close behind.

Silence, all that could now be heard is the wind blowing the dark gray sky outside. Many heads turned to look at the unknown people. Unfortunately four of those happened to be Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke.

Hinata struggled to stop herself from glaring at them. The boys had shock etched on their faces, neji who had recovered first said "Oh hello _dear_ cousin I thought you ran away like the weakling you are. Did you inform your father that you were here?"

Hinata hung her head low, no not because she was afraid no,not anymore she was angry she wanted to make him and his friends regret, she wanted to make them know what it felt like to have the pain that had forever scarred her, but she had to stay calm. Garra, did not hide his anger he shot a death glare that could practically kill anyone in sight.

"Don't you ever talk about Hinata like that ever again unless you want to die a slow painful death" Garra snarled. "No, Garra let the him be. Please, I already know I am not who he says not any more. I know I am not weak" Hinata said.

A snort was heard from one of the students, a certain pink haired one named Sakura a.k.a. Ms.flat chested Sas-gay worshiper. "Haahhaha Yeah right your not not weak. I still remember in junior high you were always stuttering. And look at you now you can finally speak in full sentences! A miracle! I bet-" Ms. Flat chest was cut off by the bell indicating class began. Sakura, was lucky because Hinata and Temari were about to get held back from killing her, Garra and Kankuro were enjoying the picture of Sakura getting ripped apart, but they did not want to pay the fines for getting Hinata and Temari out of jail.

A man with silver hair walking into the class. "Yo, I see you met the new students Hinata Hyuuga, Garra Subaku, Kankuro Subaku and Temari Subaku. Since there is new students and I don't feel like teaching there is free time. By the way you can call me Kakkashi-sensei." With that Kakkashi walked out the class reading his disgusting book. Great teacher, right?

The class suddenly erupted with talking. The boys walked up to Hinata, Naruto in the lead. "Hmmm seems like the weakling is back then. If you really say your not weak anymore prove it free period one on one." Naruto said with a smirk but he was in reality sad, he remembered the events of the day when Hinata ran away. She had endured so much pain, she had admitted being abused but his friends still treat her the same way.What Naruto did not know is that his friends felt the same way but did not want to admit it.

* * *

(LETS SKIP ON TO FREE PERIOD!)

A large crowd stood in the halls awaiting the fight. Hinata, truly was nervous but a pep talk from Temari helped her greatly.

"Are you ready!" Naruto said before rushing at Hinata. Naruto's speed was incredible, but Hinata could handle it. He thew a punch at Hinata's head, but missed when Hinata dodged. "Heck yeah! i'm ready! Bring it Naru-tard" Hinata said as she kicked Naruto in the jaw. They exchanged many blows Hinata was nearly done and Naruto had a little more energy. Hinata fell to her knees coughing up blood "NO THE WOUND REOPENED!" Hinata exclaimed you could now see blood seeping through her shirt.

Hinata stood up shaking "No! I AM NOT GONNA GIVE UP!" Hinata yelled as she rushed to a shocked Naruto punching him in the stomach.

"STOP! IT BOTH OF YOU DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL! NARUTO YOU AND HINATA GO TO THE INFIRMARY...NOW!" The principal Tsunade showed up yelling.

* * *

IN THE NURSES OFFICE!

There was an awkward silence between the two (Naruto and Hinata) until Naruto broke it. "Hinata, you have gotten stronger. When you said the wound reopened that meant that not all of your wounds have healed right?" "...So What it is not like you care" Hinata said angrily "Hinata I'm sorry about what happened in jr.high-"

"So what! It is not like you can change anything! Do you think the word 'sorry' can fix everything? well doesn't!" Hinata said. Ten minutes later the nurse let them go just in time for P.E.

* * *

Ta DA! I hope you like this chappie! a little short but I think it is OK! A little bit of naruhina but the pairings are still not decided! keep voting!

plz reveiw!


End file.
